Cross my heart and hope to die
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Well, poor Darwin has been blamed for something horrible that was all Gumball's fault and he's given up on Gumball as a brother. But now when a soon to be evil creature that has come to Elmore it could mean the end for everyone and everything.
1. Chapter 1 It's happening

**Sorry about not being on for a while I'm just so busy with school lately and I had to take a break for a while and then my computer got broken. (This stops me from going into things like wiki chat. But I'm back and I'll finish up the Valentine's Day story and update The final battle story soon. But now I made this up while I was listing to the song "Animal I've become" and I got the idea for this story. This story is about their 'friend' Fang (The were-dog) who is tormented with his horrible please read and review.**

**Fang's POV**

_I have to get out of here before-before I hurt anyone else. No one should be hurt by me anymore, I will escape this hell, I have to no matter what. So people won't get hurt by me anymore so I may live without fear that I will hurt anyone else. I must travel through this path, Winter's wonder and it will take me into the unknown where no one will find me. Then once I get there I can kill no I can feel me transforming-_**RRRRRROOOOOAAARRRRRRRR**! Suddenly I felt myself transforming into that huge wolfish creature that I have been trying to control since I was cursed with it. Then for a second all I could see was red and then I blacked out.

**Meanwhile an unlucky A.W.S trooper was in the woods on the look-out for Fang**

_Great I am a commando in the A.W.S army and look where I am now, in the forest; I was expecting them to give me a top secret rescue mission. But no they had to give me a stupid mission looking for a stupid animal in the cold snow._ "Man this is fuc-" But I was cut off by a black thing jumping on me. When I looked into its eyes I was petrified. This thing wasn't a wolf, more of a black bear-wolf.

It had blood red eyes, and teeth that were covered with blood. It was about the size of a full grown horse. I laid there frightened until I got to my senses and I got out my gun and shot the beast. But shooting it made it even worse because right as I shot the beast it slashed at me with its claws. And as I felt the life leaving my body I saw the beast leaving me to die in the cold snow. "Well this is the end. Goodbye everyone you've been great to me. Then everything went black.

**Meanwhile in Elmore Gumball was planning something big**

"Common Darwin, how many times have I ever been wrong?" "Like 75 times. 75 times Gumball, I've gotten in trouble because of you. Sometimes I really wonder why I even bother listening to you all the time." I thought about that for a moment. "Right but getting in trouble gives you a personality that will get not only Penny but Masami getting attracted to us. Imagine that you would get Masami back and Penny would be mine, wouldn't that be wonderful, buddy?" Darwin looked at me and sighed "Fine but if we get in trouble I'm never listening to you again. So common let's just get this over with."

So we got to work on the ultimate prank. The prank known as Operation: Double Alpha Minus. In which we would sabotage Mrs. Simian's special date with Mr. Brown. So I then wrote down the plan:

When Mrs. Simian leaves us with the sub (That will be Banana Joe in a flawless disguise) Banana Joe will allow us to leave to get to Love-Minify (The place where I sent Mrs. Simian a 40$ gift card last week)

Then as we leave we grab one camera that's wirelessly connected to the projector in the class room. (Allowing everyone to see the awesome prank live) Than me, Tobias and Darwin ride our bikes to the restaurant with the special remote control and the camera

We get in through the back where we meet up with our friend Angle (Who is the owner of this place) who will give us the chief costume so we may give the couple their 'meal'

Then once they get their meal we walk away and once we get into the kitchen we hit the button on the controller and boom their food explodes in their faces

As Mrs. Simian yells Gumball we run back to school

(The most important one of all) Penny falls in love with me from seeing me do that great prank on Mrs. Simian.

_Man this is going to be perfect. And best of all it's happening tomorrow!_

**Well Fang will soon meet Gumball and then the whole Cross my heart and hope to die theme will go into place.**


	2. Chapter 2 The WereFish

**The next day at school**

"Okay everyone I will be leaving for the rest of the school day. Don't ask me where I'm going. But the sub should be here soon, and I've given him a set of important instructions. Oh here he is, class meet Mr. Joe." When she said that I saw Banana Joe walking in. His disuse was a lot better than I expected he wore those 3-D glasses that you can get at the movie theater and a fake big brown mustache. Well I don't really know what I would call his costume but it must've been really good because Mrs. Simian bought it. "Well the instructions are right on that table Mr. –Uhh-, Joe. Well Goodbye and don't forget to keep an eye on HIM." Mrs. Simian said as she glared at me. I glared back at her, _man I will diffidently enjoy ruining Mrs. Simian's date._ Mrs. Simian than opened the door and walked out of the room. "Okay, Gumball she's gone. You can leave now and don't forget to take the camera with you." Banana Joe said as he handed me the mini camera and the motioned me to go. So me, Darwin, and Tobias grabbed our stuff and left as the class cheered for us.

"Man, Gumball this is going to be AWSOME. I mean Penny might even start to like me." Tobias said ecstatically. "Okay dude Penny's off limits but I even think that after this perfect prank that Penny will admire you courage. But right now let's get on our bikes and go to the restaurant. So we than ran outside of school while I had Darwin hook up the Camera so that the class could see us. And sure when we were running Darwin did trip a few times and probably get a scraped knee but he was okay. And soon after stealthily sneaking through the school we made it to the bike racks. "Okay Darwin put the camera on Tobias's bike and we'll be good to go." Darwin didn't move for a second like he was trying to decide whether or not to listen to me but he then just put the camera on Tobias's bike and we were off.

Man it felt great to feel the wind going through my paws. And best of all we were about 5 minutes away from Mrs. Simian's date. Wait what's that building ahead of us? YES Love-Minify is right ahead of us. "Guys get off your bikes we're here, and Love-Minify is about to be –umm- Love-horribly, oh well guys common lets go." We than all got off our bikes when I heard a noise coming from a trashcan. "What the he-" But I was cut off by a big black thing jumping on me with its fangs bared. "Guys help!" I yelled at Tobias and Darwin.

**Darwin's POV**

Whoa now I wanted something bad to happen to Gumball but getting attacked by a big mole thing is too far. I started to run towards Gumball to help him when something spoke in my head. _Ahh at last you are here I've been awaiting your arrival for a long time. Darwin Watterson we will meet soon at the same dumpster. Trust me I will not hurt you or your brother unless you tell me to, Darwin cross my heart and hope to die and I also promise that I will give you my wonderus gift. Now goodbye Darwin Watterson we shall meet again. And just to let you know I'M A WERE-DOG NOT A MOLE._

The mole-sorry were-dog- than jumped off of Gumball and jumped back into the trashcan. "Help me guys." Gumball painfully said to us. Me and Tobias then got Gumball back on his feet and that's when he flipped out. "DARWIN WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU STOOD THEIR LIKE A IDIOT WHILE I WAS BEING MULED TO DEATH. UUHHHH! YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKIN STUPID FISH! Well Tobias common let's go before the fish brained loser messes up everything again." Gumball said glaring at me. He and Tobias than entered the back way while I just stood there, unwanted. I felt myself starting to cry when I noticed the camera was still on. I then wiped the tears from my eye and picked the camera up "That's it I'm telling YOU all know that I will get back at all of them, GUMBALL WILL DIE!"

I then punched the lense of the camera. I then felt a surge of power go through my body. Where did all of that power come from-agg- my stomach feels like its being torn apart, I feel terrible I have to see myself." I then found a piece of a mirror and when I looked at it I gasped. I was completely changed, my ins were now black and they had purple claws on the ends. And my eyes were blood red, I was also pretty sure that I had a wolf tail instead of a fin, I-I am turning into a Were-Fish.

**Poor Darwin turning into a were-fish (from Fang's 'gift' to Darwin) and getting screamed at by Gumball, but Darwin's torment is really just beginning…...**


End file.
